


Scale the Heights

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Series: Vertically Challenged [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bending, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Kuvira think they’re taller than one another. Thanks to Sailorlock on tumblr for the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scale the Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailorlock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sailorlock).



“There is no way you’re taller than me,” Korra shouted, her dark cheeks turning red with anger. She angrily stormed out of the locker room before pushing the doors to the fitness room open, storming through. Kuvira smirked over at her before shrugging nonchalantly, grabbing the door and allowing Asami to move past the threshold, before it swung back and hit them. The engineer sighed hard before slowly sliding a hand down her face. She shook her head back and forth, mentally kicking herself for bringing up the truth to the two of them. 

The three girls were in Republic City University’s gymnasium on campus, just finishing an early morning workout in before heading off to their classes. That was how Korra and Kuvira had initially met in their freshmen year. The darker girl was running on a treadmill and Kuvira had entered the room, stepping on the machine next to her. 

While silently fuming, over lack of gym etiquette, Korra focused on herself and sped up her machine. It wasn’t until a few moments later she had noticed that the girl next to her had matched her speed with ease. In response, she sped up her machine again, the other girl following her lead. In a matter of minutes, they were running at top speed, glaring over at each other, pushing themselves harder against the conveyer belt underneath their feet. 

When trying to reach out and speed up her treadmill even more, Korra lost her footing and fell down, the conveyer belt sending her flying off of the machine and crashing to the floor. Kuvira let out a large bark of laughter, before gasping in shock as she lost her footing, soon ending up on the ground next to Korra. The two reached a silent agreement and became workout partners, and later close friends.

“Korra, your wolf tails don’t count.” Kuvira reached up and tugged lightly on the ponytail at the crown of her head. “I’m taller than you.”

“Prove it!” the darker demanded. She stepped right up in Kuvira’s face with a deep frown. Kuvira raised an eyebrow, narrowing her sharp green eyes. She placed her hand flat on the top of her forehead before moving it in a straight line, slapping Korra on her forehead, before moving it across her hair. “See, clearly taller,” Kuvira concluded.

“Maybe it would help if you took your shoes off,” Asami suggested, pointing to the boots the metalbender was wearing. Korra and Kuvira both glanced down at her feet, with the darker girl pointing at them and letting out a laugh of triumph.

“If Korra takes her hair down,” Kuvira quickly added.

“Fine,” she growled. Korra quickly unraveled the elastic holding up her wolf tail. She ran her fingers through her hair, untangling a few of the knots as Kuvira slipped out of her boots. The two crossed their arms over their chests and stepped forward, their foreheads partially touching.

“See? I’m taller!” they shouted.

“I’ll measure you two,” Asami announced, dropping her sports bag to the floor. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sewing measuring tape. Korra glanced over at her in confusion.

“You keep a measuring tape in your pocket?” she asked.

“You don’t?” Asami wondered. Kuvira and Korra looked over at each other before staring at her in disbelief. She ignored the glance, before turning the two around, pushing them back to back. The engineer placed the metal end of the measuring tape against Korra’s temple, before stretching it out, marking where the tape ended at Kuvira’s temple with her finger.

Korra bumped Kuvira with her elbow, throwing her slightly off balance. Kuvira responded by kicking her in the back of the leg, causing the darker girl to go crashing to the floor.

“You did that on purpose,” she shouted, getting back to her feet. Before being able to step forward, Asami placed her hand on Korra’s chest, “Okay, after measuring it, you two are exactly the same height.”

“Well, I know you wouldn’t lie to me,” Korra muttered. She glanced over at Kuvira out of the corner of her eye. “I can handle that.” She then smiled brightly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Besides, I’m better built.”

“No, you’re not,” Kuvira said dryly, looking the girl up and down with scorn. 

“Yes I am. Look at these guns.” Korra lifted her arms, flexing her muscles one at a time. 

“That just proves to me you have to show off all the time,” she snorted. “Real muscle is hidden to outsmart your opponents.” Kuvira bent low, grabbing her ankle and stretching her leg up to her thigh; her leg instantly rippled with liens and curves from the flexing muscles.

“Okay, fine.” Korra shrugged. “First to one hundred push-ups, wins. Go!” With that, she dropped her sports bag, threw herself to the floor, and started to pump her body up and down. Kuvira instantly placed herself next to her, quickly matching her pace. Asami groaned and stepped over the two of them, making her way down the hall. Korra’s and Kuvira’s voices followed her, gradually getting louder the more they counted.

**Author's Note:**

> [knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com](http://knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com)


End file.
